Sunny Skyes
by xTrueEmotion
Summary: Jill's a new farmer in Forget Me Not Valley. She meets the most perfect thief, but she falls deeper when she finds out more about him. Rated T for some vulgarity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_***Knock knock**_*

_Ugh, _Jill thought. The brunette woke up to the loud knocks at the door. _Who'd be at the door at SIX in the morning?_ Jill reluctantly moved away from her bed and walked towards the door while running her fingers through her tangles. Almost there, the person knocked again and Jill opened the door to find a short, stubby man dressed in red.

Jill yawned, "Uh, hello?"

"Good morning Jill! I'm Mayor Thomas, mayor of Mineral town." He said, almost sounded a little too rehearsed.

_Okay?_ Jill thought.

"Well, erm—. Oh, that's right. Everyday around 5 o'clock, I'll come by and pick up whatever you throw in that shipping bin over there." He pointed to a box near another house. "Of course, you'll get paid for what you ship. But I don't pick up on holidays, I need to participate too you know." The tubby man chuckled. "If you need any help with the farm, just ask around, I'm sure towns people would love to give you some pointers." And the man began in the other direction, stopped and said, "Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley!" and left.

Jill yawned. She had the slightest clue at what he was talking about. Nevertheless she walked back into her shabby home and looked for her suitcases. A nightgown wasn't appropriate to leave her house, now was it? She rummaged through her belongings and decided on black capris, a white shirt, and a red thing she thought she would need for seeds, and such, which looked cute tied over her capris. Going through more of her stuff, she found a red scrunchie. She tied her hair, grabbed her rucksack and went on her way. She took a first glance at the farm, _her_ farm. It was covered with weeds, stones, and branches. _"Gotta get rid of these one at a time." _Jill thought. She decided to close her eyes and walk towards the farm, and whichever one she stepped on first was the one she'll get rid of first. Probably not her brightest idea, but a little fun won't hurt. "Shit." Jill said as she tripped over a rock. At least she knew what to get rid of. "_Revenge!"_ Jill thought as she looked through her house for a hammer. Breaking each stone one by one, she grew tired and decided to explore the town. She went along to the bathroom; make up bag in hand, to make herself look a little more decent. After applying a modest amount of makeup, she thought, "_Where to first?"_ Looking around, she spotted a tall building. Going through the doors, she managed to figure out it was an inn.

Looking at her watch, which read 1:00, she heard someone say, "Hello! You must be the new farmer!"

Jill looked at the blonde, handsome boy to her right.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, hello. I'm Jill. What might yours be?" _He's cute, she thought._

"I am the incredible Rock, but you could call me tonight." He winked.

Jill stared at him blankly, then laughed. "Nice to meet you." She finally said.

"Would you like me to show you around the valley, Jill?" He smiled.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it." Jill blushed.

Rock led her out the door and began pointing buildings out, such as the Blue Bar, who lives in what houses, Romana's mansion, the twins' hut, Gustafa's yurt, Turtles Pond, Daryl's lab, Cody's place, Vesta's farm, the excavation site, the Goddess' pond, the old couple's house, and finally the beach. He beckoned Jill to the towel laid down by the water. Rock helped her down and sat next to her.

"What do you think?" Rock asked.

"Of what?" Jill questioned.

"Everything, the valley, the beach, the people." Thoughtfully, he added "…me?"

Jill giggled, "What about you?"

"Have you fallen in love with me yet? Every other girl has. I mean, just look at me." He gleamed his pearly whites.

Jill's expression dropped. _Strike one for his ego._

"Uh, anyways. I should be going. You know, got that farm and stuff. See you."

"Bye Jill!" Rock called after, completely unaware that he did something wrong.

Jill slowed her pace after she exited the beach. _Wow, cocky much._ Jill looked at her watch, which read 9:30 pm. _Time really flies in this town._ Not knowing where else to go, she walked towards the bar, maybe she needed something to pick her up. Walking in, Muffy and Griffin looked at Jill and exchanged glances.

"Jill, right?" The blonde asked.

Jill nodded as she took a seat.

"Right, well. We have some sort of a problem. You see, we got a note from the Phantom Skye saying he wants a drink tonight." Griffin explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Jill asked.

"You don't know the Phantom?" Muffy questioned.

"Should I?"

"He's a thief!" Griffin hissed.

Jill's eyes widened. "Sounds like fun. When's he coming?"

She looked at the clock, "Soon, actually. An hour at the most."

Jill smiled at the bar, "Hook me up, Griffin."

The bartender chuckled and poured a drink, "This one's on the house."

_**A few drinks later; 10:30 pm.**_

"I smell…" Muffy sniffed, "curry? Mm, it smells really good!"

"You're right!" agreed Griffin.

Muffy left the bar to find out where the smell was coming from and Griffin followed out of curiosity. Jill had no care for the smell, it was just curry. Chris was probably making it next door anyways. Jill chugged the rest of her glass down and heard the door open.

"Griffin," Jill began, and twirled her chair in the opposite direction, only to meet the green eyes of a stranger. Shiny, silver hair, tall, pale skinned, gray animal printed long sleeve polo, purple skinny pants. "W-who are you?"

"Hello, beautiful maiden. I am the Phantom Skye." His eyes closed. "I wasn't expecting anyone in here, so-" Fiercely opening his eyes "CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

"W-what the hell?! Why can't I move, jerk?!"

"I'm sorry, it'll go away soon."

"Why are you a thief?"

"Why not?"

Jill glared. "Is it for fun?"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's not."

"I want a straight answer."

"If I tell you, it'll take the mystery out of my character." He began helping himself behind the bar. "So, does a beautiful woman like you have a name?"

"Jill." She answered.

"Jill." He repeated with a grin. "Well Jill, if you can catch me someday, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I swear, I smelled curry from right here." Muffy's muffled voice was heard behind the door.

Skye turned to the door and realized it was time to go. "The stars tell me we'll see each other again. Farewell Jill."

Jill watched the Phantom exit the building, hoping that Muffy will spot him on his way out.

"Jill! I'm so sorry I left you alone, did the Phantom come?"

"_Guess not"_ she thought. "Yeah, and he paralyzed me somehow."

"Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry! I feel terrible!" The blonde began tearing up.

"Uh, it's fine. It'll go away soon, he said so. Don't worry about it. And I don't think he took that much, just a bottle, I believe." Jill began moving a little. "See, it's going away" she said trying to cheer the blonde up.

The blonde showed a smile and began wiping her tears. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Jill shook her head, "No thanks. I'm good. Thank you though. See you Muffy, Griffin."

"Byeeee!" Muffy called after.

Griffin waved and began looking for what the Phantom took.

"_Skye, huh?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon T__T

Thank you guys so much for reading Sunny Skyes. I even got one review! That's one review more than I thought I'd ever get. Hahaha. It's summer vacation and I feel like having an all nighter tonight. I got about a month left before vacation is over, so hopefully I'll get a lot of chapters done. Mom's staying the night at her friends house, and my brother's sleeping, so I got some tea made and I'm really in the mood to write something. Hopefully it'll be 850937434 times better than the first chapter! *Fingers crossed.

Chapter Two.

Jill went to bed that night with a smile on her face. She's never really met a thief before, and she'd never expect them to be so charming. She shook her head, "_No. I have to focus on the farm. It's my first priority." _Jill shut her eyes, pulled the covers over her head, and forced herself to sleep.

_***Knock knock***_

Jill fell out of bed startled by the knocks on the door. "_Again?!"_ Jill yelled in her mind. She felt and looked groggy, but right before she opened the door, she sucked it in and put a big, fake smile on her face.

"Hi Jill!" Jill's expression dropped to see Rock, I mean, the _incredible_ Rock at the door, holding a brown puppy.

"What?" Jill said bluntly.

"Who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?" Rock playfully questioned.

"What?" Jill repeated, not amused.

Rock's expression changed, aware of her mood. "Uh-ah! I found this puppy by the Goddess' Spring, I've asked everyone in the valley, but no one can take care of it. Can you do him a favor and take him?" He smiled, holding the puppy to her face.

Jill glanced at the puppy, he _was_ cute. Maybe Jill could use a friend. She carefully lifted him from Rock's hands. "Alright" She agreed.

"Thanks Jill!" Rock waved and turned the other way.

"Hey wait!" Rock stopped. "Why are you even up this early in the first place?"

Rock laughed, "My mom wanted to clean the inn and she didn't want me to mess anything up."

Jill laughed and went back inside her home.

Jill put the puppy on her bed and sat next to him. He jumped off and started chasing his tail. "Hm, what's a good name for you?" The puppy looked at Jill and tilted his head to the left. "What about Mocha?" The puppy barked and wagged his tail. Jill took this as confirmation. "Mocha it is then." Jill said cheerfully.

Jill glanced at her watch, 7:08 AM. "Oh, I have to get rid of weeds today!" She told herself. She walked over to the toolbox and looked for something to cut those dreaded weeds. "This is perfect!" Jill said closing the box, holding a sickle in her hand. "Sorry Mocha, I need to do some yard work for a bit. Do you mind staying inside?" Mocha barked and leaped onto her bed and found a comfortable spot. Jill laughed and wandered towards the field. "_Great." _Slowly, but surely, Jill began cutting down the pesky weeds that ridiculed her field.

"Finally" Jill said, wiping the sweat from her brow after achieving today's goal. "Tomorrow, the branches. Then I'll be ready to grow something to grub on!" Reminding herself about food, her stomach grumbled. She sighed. She walked into her house, to the kitchen, only remembering she didn't bring any food. "Great, just great." She said looking at her empty cabinets. She looked at her bed to find Mocha still sleeping, and then looked for some money in her rucksack. She sighed and walked over to the inn. The weather seemed perfect today. Not a cloud in the sky. Jill twirled in circles with her arms out to her sides and her head facing the sky to take in the fresh air. Jill couldn't help but smile; Forget-Me-Not Valley really had the best scenery. Everything was green, flowers everywhere, and it was clean. She liked the valley; actually, she loved the valley. The serene presence made her feel welcomed. She walked into the inn, towards the counter to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby!" Jill said joyfully.

"Good afternoon Jill." Ruby greeted.

"Got anything for me to grub on?"

"What would you like, dear?"

"Surprise me."

Ruby served Jill a plate of curry. Jill's eyes opened to how delectable it looked. One bite was all Jill needed to be sent off to Heaven.

"Ruby, you're cooking is phenomenal!"

Ruby laughed, "Years or practice, dear. Don't worry, you'll be making these kinds of foods if you really stick to it."

Jill smiled, and couldn't wait to finish her dish. Upon the last bite, Jill rummaged through her rucksack to pay for her food. She paid her tab, slid her rucksack back on and looked at her watch, 5:57 PM. _"Mocha!"_ She headed upstairs to see Van to purchase a dog ball, a leash, and some food. Almost at the door to exit the inn, Jill's name is called. Jill turned to Ruby holding a note.

"What's up Ruby?" she asked curiously.

"I-I got a note from the Phantom." Jill's jaw dropped.

Rock and Nami barge in the inn angrily and Rock says, "I heard you got something from that good for nothing Phantom!"

Ruby nodded her head, calmly.

Nami looked at Jill, "Maybe we could get some other villagers to ambush him. Jill, you down?"

Jill agreed, although she had no intention of capturing Skye. She just wanted to see his soft, green eyes again. She blushed, remembering their last encounter at the bar, he was _so_ charming. The way he talked, the way he walked, he _was_ smooth. She shook her head to get back to the real world.

"So what's the plan?" Jill asked.

Nami cupped her chin in attempt to think while Rock seemed to look like he had a tune going on in his head because he was softly head banging. Jill exhaled a laugh. Ruby was calm; she put the note down and started tidying up her counter a little bit. Nami looked at Jill again, "I'm sorry Jill. We don't mean to keep you

here. You could go take care of your farm, but if you have time, could you please come back maybe at 10?"

"Sounds good." The brunette nodded and walked towards her farm.

"_Might as well hang out with Mocha for…" _She looked at her watch, 7:14 PM "…_3 hours." _She walked slower so she could take up more time. What seemed like less than a minute, Jill was already at the foot of her door. She sighed, opening the door to a puppy missing his owner. Jill knelt down, closing the door behind her, and starting rubbing Mocha's tummy then felt it grumble. "Oh, that's right. I bought food for you Mocha!" Jill stood up and headed towards the kitchen and came across a red, shallow bowl, perfect for Mocha. She filled up the bowl with the dog food she bought from Van and placed it near Mocha. He began eating right away and Jill felt bad for making him wait a while. She opened her rucksack to look for the ball she bought for him and placed it next to the bowl, so he had something to play with while she was out.

Time wasn't passing by as quickly as Jill hoped, so she decided to buy some vegetables from Vesta so she wouldn't have to buy from Ruby all the time. Walking back home, she realized that it was much darker. She was getting excited to see Skye again, so she picked up her pace so passerbies wouldn't have to see her smiling at nothing. She dropped the items at her house and headed towards the inn. It was only 9:30, but it can't hurt anyone to be a little early. She found no one inside, so she climbed on top of the counter for a seat to wait for everyone else. Not long after, she heard people yelling. She jumped off the counter and headed to the voices. Right when she made it out the door, her eyes locked on the shiny, silver hair of the Phantom Skye. He didn't look to slick today, running away from villagers.

"Jill!" he stopped to catch his breath. His eyes were widened, thinking that his days as a phantom were over.

Thoughtfully, Jill said, "I never saw you." And Jill began walking to her farm. "_I know I shouldn't have done that, but I know he's a good guy deep inside."_

Skye couldn't believe that Jill would just let him go like that. "Jill, meet me at the Goddess' Spring in 10 minutes." And he walked off towards the beach.

Jill just stood there, should she go? "_Might as well."_ She started walking there, only to be stopped by an angry mob, consisting of Rock, Nami, Ruby, Marlin, Celia, and Vesta. "_Wow, they went all out."_

"Jill!" Rock exclaimed, "Did the phantom pass by here?"

Jill shook her head. "Sorry, didn't see him."

"I was sure he went this way." Marlin doubted.

"No, I would've seen him. He didn't go here." Jill lied.

"Let's see if Lumina seen him." Rock suggested.

The angry mob stomped off towards the mansion.

Jill sighed, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want Skye to get caught. It's not hurting anyone, right? Jill ran to the spring, not knowing what to expect. She wanted to make sure that letting him go was a good thing. She slowed her pace when she saw a figure standing near the spring. Jill squinted her eyes to see if she could make out silver hair. "_No lucky"_ Jill though. She crept closer to get a better look.

"Jill, why'd you let me go?" Jill was sure it was Skye now.

"Honestly, I don't know." She stood herself next to him, facing the spring. Eye contact didn't feel necessary at the moment.

"Jill. Look at me." _"Maybe it was needed."_ She looked. She took time to analyze his features this time. He seemed maybe 5'8, 5'9. Tall, especially compared to Jill, standing at only 5'1. He was very pale, but it was natural. You could tell he didn't go out during the daylight. He had a smooth complexion, Jill would murder for his perfect skin. His eyes attracted Jill the most. Green, clear, so soothing. Jill felt like she was going to melt just by being in his presence.

"Jill." Skye repeated.

Jill shook her head to regain her senses. "Yeah?"

"It's not safe here, can we go to your place?"

She nodded.

The phantom…in her house?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon ;____;

Lol, the previous chapter is a complete fail. I didn't even know where I was going with it. I have nothing planned for this story at all, just typing whatever, actually. Haha. I'm making Jill's personality more like mine, because I really wish I could be with Skye. Thanks for reviewing! I started showing off to my friends, they were like "what's a fan fiction". ;__; Sorry for the epic fail at this chapter! Nothing's making sense "/ HAHA. Also, sorry for the delay. I'm supposed to read 2 books for junior honors English at my school. I finished Brave New World, so now I'm onto Jane Eyre. I have like 20 days to finish reading or I'll start school unprepared D: And junior orientation is on my birthday, darn. Anywho, chapter three.

Chapter three.

Skye and Jill began their walk to her house. Skye was tense. "_He looks scared"_ Jill thought. Skye kept looking around, making sure no one knew he was here. Jill linked her arm with his; she wanted him to know he was going to be fine. You could tell he worked out, Jill liked that. Skye looked at Jill. She tilted her head and gave him an assuring smile. His muscles relaxed. _"Wow, even when his arms aren't flexed, they're still big." _Jill smiled to the other side, hoping Skye wouldn't see. Soon enough, the two were in front of her home.

"We're here!" Jill said excitedly as she fumbled through her rucksack for her keys. "…where did I put my keys?" Jill mumbled.

"I got you." Skye said pulling a hairpin from under his hair and picking the lock.

Jill laughed, "I guess I should've expected that from a thief."

He turned the knob and allowed Jill to enter first. She nodded with a smile and he followed her in. She sat on her table and he looked around at her humble home, yet the first thing he noticed was the brown puppy sitting at his feet.

Skye crouched down and started rubbing Mocha's head. "Hello there." The puppy responded by wagging his tail.

Jill bit her lip; she has to admit, Skye, in her house, getting along with Mocha, was pretty cute. "His name's Mocha." She said, swinging her feet in a scissor pattern, hoping he wouldn't forget that she was there.

"Jill" He said in a serious tone. He got back up and moved towards the table, facing her. With her sitting on the table, her face was just inches away from his, yet she couldn't pull away, she didn't want to. "Jill." He repeated softer, leaning in closer. She gulped. He closed his eyes and whispered with barely any space between their lips; "Don't fall in love with her."

Jill leaned back, puzzled. "What?"

He backed off a little, "That's what I told myself at least a dozen times when I first met you." He sighed. "Many women have told me they loved me countless of times." He paused and Jill cringed. He noticed her reaction, but continued on, "I never told a single one of them that I loved them back." He exhaled a laugh. "It's funny, because now I feel like I'm in love, and you haven't even shown me any signs of affection. It's crazy because I've only seen you twice, but I've fallen head over heels for you Jill."

That's all Jill needed to hear. She leaped off the table and she grabbed his hand and pulled him as close as they were before. Suddenly, her arms were around his next and he felt her lips pressed softly onto his own. To him, they were deliciously soft and warm, but he just couldn't.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, "I-I gotta go." Jill felt as if she heard him wrong. Skye lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Jill."

Two weeks later.

Jill hadn't really gotten over Skye, even though she's only seen him twice. She felt stupid, _love doesn't come that easily._ She sighed. During that week, she managed to get some turnips, potatoes, and cucumbers to begin growing. It wasn't much, but she was proud. Growing crops really helped get her mind off things. She wasn't desperate for money, but she liked having it. She spent most of her days running around the valley looking for wild grasses to ship. Every night, after Mocha falls asleep, she goes to the Goddess' Spring. She's heard before, that if you make an offering, your wish comes true. She always grabs a flower from the field next to it, because she figured Goddess' like flowers.

"I wish that I could see Skye again." Jill placed the flower on top of the water. "Why do I even bother?" She sighed as she sat herself near the springs' edge. Asking for the same thing every single night made her feel pathetic. She picked another flower from the field and decided to make a better wish, something that would be helpful. "I wish that my crops would be better than Vesta's!" She smiled and felt like she improved a little. Gazing into the water, she saw her reflection ripple in the spring. Startled, she looked in the spring for the culprit, and came to the conclusion that it was a flower petal, "_but from where?"_ she thought. She looked around and didn't see anyone. "_Maybe the wind knocked a petal off a flower."_ Jill shrugged. Somehow, her mind traced back to Skye. "_Why can't he see me anymore."_ That question seemed to occupy Jill's thoughts the most.

9:30 PM; one hour earlier.

Skye was laying on his king sized bed staring at his wooden ceiling. He was contemplating whether or not he should go to the valley after not showing up for a few weeks. _"What if I run into Jill? What if she doesn't want to see me? Maybe I should tell her why…"_ He sat upright, making up his mind. "I gotta see Jill." He walked across the creaky floorboards to the door of another room. He plugged a nightlight in and looked over at a body sleeping soundly. He kissed her forehead and left to the valley. He practically ran to her farm, avoiding contact with anyone else what so ever.

Current time 10:30

Rain started soaking Jill in an instant. She ran as fast as she could to her farm with her rucksack over her head, thinking it would make a difference. _"At least I don't have to water my crops tomorrow."_ She laughed. The rain was blurring her vision; she ended up toppling over something, hitting her head hard, and blacked out.

Skye panicked as Jill fell on top of him. Without thinking, he carried her bridal style and 'broke' into her house and laid her upon her bed. By then, Mocha had woken up and stared in curiosity. Skye paced back and forth, _"If she stays in her wet clothes, she's gonna catch a cold, but I don't want her to feel violated when she wakes up."_ He tried weighing his decisions with his hands like a scale. Mocha barked. "What do you think? Should I change her clothes?" He put out his right hand. "…Or should I just leave it alone?" He put out his left hand. Mocha barked and ran in circles. Skye gave himself a face palm. He turned to Jill, "I wonder what will wake you up…" **The clocked chimed midnight.** "Shit." Skye said. "Mocha, can you keep an eye on her? I'll be back in an hour or so." The puppy nodded and jumped on top of her bed.

Skye ran up the path leading to his home within a forest near the valley. The rain lightened up a little, but it was still rain. Skye unlocked his wooden door to his modest, wooden house. He quickly changed out of the rain-drenched clothes, and into another room. He picked something up, wrapped it with a blanket, and carried it delicately. He went through a drawer and stuffed some items into a bag and threw it over his shoulder. He went to the door and grabbed an umbrella leaning against the wall and proceeded back to Jill's house. Halfway there, the rain dramatically lightened, enough for him to tolerate, but not for what's inside the blanket, so he kept the umbrella up. "_It'd be awkward if Jill were to be awake when I got there. But I can't hope that she's still knocked out, that's mean." _Skye shook off his thoughts, and kept his pace. He arrived at 1 AM, just like he said. Skye was the type to be on time. He didn't like keeping people waiting, or catching them off guard, which is why he sent out notes. He opened her door, leaving the umbrella outside. Jill was still out, he sighed. He noticed her clothes were still damp. _"Why am I even here?"_ Skye thought.

Mocha barked, causing Skye's to flinch, which had the blanket wrapped object to start crying. Jill stirred. She smelled like rain, she didn't like it. She heard crying, and she knew it wasn't her. Her eyes opened to see Skye focused on…a baby?

"Oh please tell me that's not mine." Jill sat up.

"Jill!" Skye exclaimed, still trying to quiet down the baby down by gently rocking it back to sleep. "Uh, this…is my daughter, Janeen."


End file.
